Many computing devices configured for telecommunications, such as cellular telephones, can communicate via a variety of networks. Cellular and other portable communications devices may connect with networks of varying status or functionality either within a communication session or between communication sessions. Network operators often provision backup components to provide network service in the event that primary components fail. Examples of components having backups can include servers or network links.